


A Dark and Stormy Night

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovers and friends spend a weekend entertaining each other and themselves.<br/>Threesome, mentions of het sex, PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: A Dark and Stormy Night (1/4)  
Author: Carol (Nverland)   
Rating: NC17/18+  
Pairing: Viggo/Sean B/Orli, Dom/OFC   
Disclaimer: I do not know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. It is fiction, not meant to harm anyone, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own warped little mind.  
Warnings: Sex, like that’s a bad thing. Threesome, het, PWP  
Beta: This has been previously posted several places. Namarie was kind enough to rebeta for me.  
A/N-1: This was started in 2003, the 3rd story I’d ever attempted. It died after the second chapter until July 2006, when I asked Alex to help me finish it. It died again in November 2006. We finally finished on May 24, 2007, roughly 4 years after it was started.  
A/N-2: Dedicated to a very old and dear friend, and my first beta, Jeannette

 

It was a dark and stormy night. Viggo looked out the front window and wondered where Orli was. He was due home an hour ago, and with the storm they were currently having, he was getting worried. Just then the lights went out.

"Damn, that means we lost the phone, too," he grumbled.

Orli had headed into Spokane to pick up Sean, Dom and ‘someone special’, from the airport. It had been several months since Sean had been home, and they both missed him. Orli called when they got to the car to let him know everyone got in OK and he was going to be surprised to see whom Dom had brought. But that was 3 hours ago and he hadn’t heard a word since.

Just as Viggo was getting ready to head into town and find a phone, he heard the jeep pull up in the gravel outside. He headed for the door with a mixture of anger and relief on his mind. As he pulled open the door, he saw the loves of his life come tumbling out, laughing and carrying on with the couple getting out of the back.

"Viggo, Baby, you will NOT believe the trip home," Orli shrieked as he ran to throw himself into his arms, pressing his warm soft lips against Viggo's. "First we get stuck in traffic, then we get a flat and no spare, then the storm hits and we drowned the cell and couldn’t call for help. We had to wait forever for someone to stop and help."

"That’s right, love, you had to be there, it was something," Sean said coming up and wrapping his arms around Viggo and Orli, kissing Viggo soundly. "Good to be home. I really missed you both."

"You three think you could at least wait until you’re inside before you jump each other?" Dom laughed as he helped his companion out of the car.

"Hey. Dom, sorry about that," Viggo said as he unwrapped his mates from his body. "Who do we have here? New friend?" he said as he started to pick up Orli’s bags.

"Oh, sorry, Vig, forgot you don’t know her. This is Jeannette. We’ve been chattering on the web for a while and finally met in person a couple of months ago. She had some time off and we wanted to get to know each other better, if you get my drift," Dom answered.

"Hey, it’s all good here. Nice to meet you, Jeannette. Let’s get everyone inside, we’re getting soaked out here," Viggo said, heading for the porch with an arm around Orli and Sean holding his other hand. "Oh, and the power's been off all night, so I've lit candles all over the house so we can see."

When they all got inside, and out of their wet shoes, Viggo was at a loss as to where to put the unexpected guest. He had expected Dom to bring one of the other guys, not a girl, and he only had so many guest rooms. If it had been Billy or 'Lij, they could bunk together, but where would he put Jeannette? Pretty girl, but no rooms.

Dom noticed Viggo looking at them both funny. "Hey, man. Is something wrong? We can stay in town at the hotel, if it’s a problem with us being here. No big deal," he told Viggo. 

"I’m just not sure what to do with you. We only have the two rooms set up for sleeping and I didn’t know you were bringing a girl, or I would have set something up in my studio, is all," Viggo told him.

"We don’t need another room, Viggo. We’re bunking together," Jeannette told him.

"Oops, sorry, my mistake. Just that Dom hadn’t said anything and I didn’t know," Viggo mumbled, all embarrassed. "If that’s the case, we have no problems then. Let’s get you two settled in. I need to get to my two, they don’t look like they are going to wait for me much longer."  
Looking over, they all watched as Sean and Orli seemed oblivious to what the others were talking about or doing. They were too involved in trying to undress each other and kissing like it was the end of the world.

"Hey, you two think you can hold that thought for a few more minutes? I want some too," Viggo told them, with a laugh.

"Vig, same room as last time I was here?" Dom asked.

"Yep, nothing ever changes around here," Viggo answered heading for his mates, an intent look on his face.

Dom laughed, grabbed the bags with one hand, and Jeannette with the other, and headed for the stairs.

"Come on. We’ll be on our own until tomorrow, from the looks of it. Let’s put our stuff up and find something to eat. I’m starving," he said as they headed for the stairs.

As Dom and Jeannette made their way out of the room, Viggo came up to Sean and Orli, slipping his arm around both their waists and pulling them close. The pair broke from their kiss and turned to grin at Viggo. He bent first to Orli, pressing against his lips and gently probing his mouth with his tongue, causing the younger man to groan and lean closer. When they broke apart, he reached for Sean and the kiss was even deeper, both men wrestling for dominance in the kiss. As they came up for air, Orli suggested that maybe it was time to take it upstairs.

As they started up the first few steps, joined to each other by linked hands and twined fingers, Sean stopped and asked "Wait, what about Dom and Jeannette?"

"I’m sure Dom can take care of them both for tonight. Not like it's the first time he’s been here to visit, now is it," Viggo answered. And with that, he pulled on Orli, who pulled on Sean and they headed upstairs to get reacquainted and relieve some of the tension that had been building since Sean got home.

As the threesome headed up the stairs, they reached for each other, hands sliding against any exposed flesh they could find. As Sean and Orli were now shirtless, they were getting more attention than Viggo. About halfway up, Sean reached out and grabbed Viggo, pulling his shirt over his head and running his hands across the softly furred chest, before leaning in for a passionate kiss. As they started to come up for air, they heard soft laughter and realized that Orli was getting impatient waiting on them.

"Can we move this along? I’m just a bit anxious to get to our room," he said.

Viggo and Sean broke apart, grabbing Orli by a hand each and dashing up the stairs heading for the master bedroom. As soon as they had stumbled through the door and slammed it shut, Viggo grabbed Orli and pulled tight against him, licking at his lips until they opened for him, letting his tongue in and sighing into the kiss. His hands roamed across Orli's back and down to his tight ass, gripping and pulling him in tighter. As the two were so wrapped up in each other, they never noticed Sean step behind Orli, wrapping one arm around his chest and the other behind Viggo, stroking across his broad shoulders.

Orli and Viggo couldn’t ignore the extra hands and broke apart, both turning to meet Sean’s beautiful green eyes, and smiling. Orli slipped sideways and pressed his lips to Sean’s, as Viggo moved a hand to stroke Sean’s chest and gently tweak a nipple, causing him to gasp and press into Orli in an effort to get more friction from them both.

Viggo gently started working them both toward the oversized bed, hands sliding and fondling both bare chests as they went. When they reached the bed, they stopped briefly and while Viggo took a turn at exploring Orli’s mouth, Sean gently undid Orli's jeans and slid them down his hips and off his feet. After he slipped back up, running his hands up Orli's bare legs, he stopped at the top to remove his own slacks, dropping them to the floor and stepping out of them. He reached back for Orli turning him away from Viggo, moving him firmly toward the bed. Viggo took this as a cue to strip down himself.

Sean laid Orli back on the bed, his hands sliding across his smooth, soft skin, causing the younger man to shudder and moan. As he leaned over him to kiss his lips, Orli flipped them both over, landing on top and pinning Sean to the bed. With an evil grin, Orli started to slide down his body. He licked and nipped at Sean's neck, going on to his chest and lavishing adoring attention to first one taut nipple and then the other, before continuing his quest further south. As Orli settled between Sean’s thighs and started to kiss and nip at the soft skin surrounding his ultimate target, he pulled his knees up under himself, setting his bottom in the air and giving him better leverage for his assault. Viggo couldn’t take the sight any longer. He crawled up on the bed behind Orli as he lowered his head, taking Sean as far into his mouth as he could. Viggo bent forward slipping his tongue up his young lovers warm cleft. Orli gasped at the feeling and had to remember not to bite down.

As Orli continued his assault on Sean’s hard cock, Viggo moved behind him, pressing himself against his back and letting his rock hard shaft slide between his legs. Orli pushed himself backwards and wiggled, trying to let Viggo know that he wanted him, now. It didn’t take long for Viggo to get the message and he pressed forward, entering him fully in one smooth push. Sean could tell something was going on out of his vision by the sudden change in how Orli was sucking him and the sounds coming from Viggo. Slowly Viggo began to rock into Orli, causing them both to catch their breathing, and Orli to pay further attention to Sean, whose balls were pulling up tighter as he realized what Viggo was doing. It didn’t take long for him to come with a loud roar, grasping Orli by the shoulders and emptying himself into his mouth and down his throat. Orli swallowed all Sean gave him, then let the spent cock slide from his mouth with a final kiss to its head. Once he caught his breath, Sean was able to concentrate on what was going on with Viggo.

As Viggo continued to slide in and out of Orli’s hot sheath, Sean slid around on the bed, coming under Orli and licking across his swollen cock, causing him to scream and writhe, unable to decide whether to push down onto Sean or back onto Viggo. As he moved back and forth with the two men, Sean let his tongue slide down to lick across Viggo’s cock as it slipped in and out, moving back up to stimulate Orli again. Feeling Sean licking and sucking at not just him, but also where he was joined to Viggo was too much. Orli came whimpering both men’s names. Which was all it took to send Viggo over the edge, pumping himself into Orli. The three of them fell to the bed, gasping for air and worn out. They snuggled closer, curling around each other.

"Well, Sean, welcome home," Viggo sighed. "Think maybe we could all use a little rest before round two," and they drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Dom and Jeannette had finished eating and had gone to their room. "So, what are Orli, Sean and Viggo up to?" asked Jeannette. "Sounds like they’re having a bit of fun."

"It’s always the same when they are all home at the same time. They forget everything else except each other. I’ve never seen three people more attuned to each others needs," Dom answered. "And speaking of having some fun, I couldn’t interest you in a bit, could I?" he asked, pulling Jeannette close and nuzzling her neck.

"Oh, I think we might be able to arrange something," Jeannette giggled. 

Just then they both heard louder noises coming from next door. They turned and looked at the wall where the sounds were coming from.

"What in the hell are they doing in there?" Jeannette asked.

"Fucking, getting reacquainted, making each other happy. You should see them sometimes. They aren’t exactly bashful. I’d almost bet the door wasn’t completely closed. Bunch of damned exhibitionists. You read and write about that kind of stuff, wanna look?" Dom asked.

"Don’t you think they’d be a whole bunch upset if they caught us watching?" Jeannette answered. "Not that it wouldn’t be interesting to see."

"I don’t think they’d even notice us, to be honest. And like I said, they get caught in the act all the time. Perviest bunch I’ve ever met. Come on, give us both some ideas," Dom said, grabbing Jeannette’s hand and pulling her out the door and down the hall towards the sounds coming from the other bedroom.

And just like he said, the door was more than partway open and they had an unobstructed view of the three people on the bed.

"Shhhhh, don’t make any noises, just watch," Dom whispered.

Jeannette’s eyes got larger as she watched the two men on the bed, who were trying to keep quiet so as not to awake Orli, who lay there with them.

"I know I’ve read stories about this stuff, but I had no idea it was true," she whispered back. "My God, look at them. They’re so beautiful together."

Orli awoke to soft sounds and movement coming from his two men. He rolled slowly to his side so he could see them, without their knowing he was awake yet. Just watching them together always made him hot and bothered. They didn’t disappoint him this time either. Sean was on his back again with Viggo tucked between his legs, sucking his cock, and Sean was moaning softly.

"Jesus, Vig, I can’t take this much longer," Sean moaned quietly.

Viggo pulled back from what he was doing and leaned up to kiss Sean on his panting mouth, at the same time reaching for the lube. As they broke apart, Viggo popped the cap and slicked his fingers. A feral grin came to Sean as he watched his beautiful love reach down and shove two fingers into himself, arching and groaning at the feeling. He worked rapidly to stretch himself, then pulling his fingers from his body, he slicked Sean’s hard shaft and lowered himself down on it. Without waiting, Viggo started rocking rapidly, causing Sean to catch his breath at the sudden feeling of hot tight heat surrounding him. He thrust up into Viggo, meeting him with every motion of his body. Soon they were pounding at each other and Viggo was moaning nonstop. Viggo reached for his hard flesh only to have his hand shoved away.

"Finish me, love and then we can reverse spots. I want to feel you buried in me," Sean groaned.

It was almost more than Viggo could take and he started slamming himself down on Sean. It only took a few more strokes and Sean was coming, shooting his hot fluids deep inside Viggo. As his breath started to come back, and Viggo pulled himself off his spent body, Sean reached for the lube and spread some on his own fingers. As he pushed into his own body, it was all Orli could do to keep quiet. Watching them was getting harder, but he knew if they realized he was awake and watching they would stop to include him. And he wanted to see this finished.

After just moments of stretching himself, Sean pulled Viggo down on top of himself, kissing him soundly. "I’m ready, love. I need to feel you buried in me; need you to make love to me."

Viggo shifted so that he was positioned at Sean’s entrance, leaned up on his arms and started the long slide into his welcoming body. When he reached bottom, he stopped to let Sean adjust, and to relish the amazing feeling of his body. It had been so long since they had been together. Sean was so tight around his hard cock. Sean was having none of that and pulled his legs hard around Viggo’s waist, pushing him harder into his body and moving to let him know he was ready. It was always like this when Viggo was buried in him. The man had a large cock and it hit all the right places. Viggo started a slow and steady pace, rocking in and out of Sean’s body, causing the other man to moan with each inward movement. Viggo was hitting Sean’s prostate with each thrust, and he was getting hard again already. Their motions increased as did their passion, and soon they were slamming their bodies together. Viggo could feel the heat spreading through his body and knew it would be only a few more seconds before he came. He reached in for Sean’s cock, only to feel Orli’s hand already heading there. He opened his eyes to slits and as Orli took matters into his own hands and fisted Sean. The feeling of being in such a hot tight body, and watching Orli stroke the man he was buried in, was all he could take. With a loud roar, Viggo came, calling both Sean and Orli’s names. Only a few strokes and Sean followed him over the edge, shooting his seed across Orli’s hand and his stomach. As both men watched, Orli bent forward and lapped up the pearly liquid, making sure that Sean was nice and clean.

As the two men separated and collapsed they pulled Orli between them. "Fuck, watching you two is hot. But now I’m left with my own little problem. Anyone have any suggestions what can be done about this?" he asked.

"I think we can work something out," Viggo said, pulling him against his chest and kissing him.

"Oh, definitely can think of something that should work," Sean agreed pressing against his back and suckling his neck.

Orli groaned at the double assault. As he pressed against the warm furry chest in front of him, he shoved his bottom back against the warm hard body behind him. The men continued their joint assault, licking, kissing and nipping at his soft flesh. Orli moaned and writhed against them, relishing the feeling. He also noticed that they were both growing hard again. It had been so long since they had been together like this and they were all starved for each others bodies.

As the heat between them grew, Sean and Viggo shared a look and grinned around Orli. Viggo rolled onto his back, pulling Orli on top of him. He reached between their bodies and positioned Orli at his entrance, shoving downward and burying Orli inside his hot body. Orli gasped at the sudden sensation. This was not what he had expected. Not that he was complaining. Viggo rocked slightly, moving gently but firmly. He didn’t want to move too much, because he knew what was about to happen. As Viggo very slowly moved, Sean came up behind Orli, placing his knees between Viggo’s legs. He reached out and gently stroked down his back, his hands sliding across Orli's firm ass and his fingers delving into his cheeks. He’d already slicked his fingers before starting and shoved one long thick finger inside. Orli moaned and pushed down, further into Viggo's aching body. A few strokes more from Sean and he was adding another finger, scissoring them, stretching the tight hole in order to make him ready. When he thought Orli was stretched enough, his slicked his rigid cock and very slowly pushed into his waiting body.

The feeling was incredible. He felt so excited. They’d never tried anything like this before. Slowly Orli started to rock, experimenting with the feeling of being joined to both men at once. As he started moving both Viggo and Sean groaned. This was all new for them too.

Slowly, carefully, so as not to hurt him, the two men started working out a rhythm to give them all the most pleasure. The feeling of both men moving was more than he could stand. Orli knew it wasn’t going to take much to send him over the edge. Just when he didn’t think he could take anymore, Viggo reached up and grasped at his hard nipples. At the same time, Sean reached around and found Viggo's cock, stroking, flicking across the swollen head. Orli couldn't take anymore, and screamed his release. As he shuddered through his orgasm, the tightening muscles sent Sean over the edge. With a loud groan he emptied all he had into his tight passage. Viggo was assaulted with both the feelings of Orli coming inside him, and Sean's hand grasping and stroking his hard flesh. A couple of hard strokes and Viggo followed them both into bliss.

They collapsed into a fully sated puddle, wrapping themselves around each other, Orli laying his head on Viggo’s chest with Sean resting his against Orli's stomach. Within moments they were all asleep.

"Come on," Dom said, nuzzling Jeannette and pulling her back towards there own room. "Let’s go make some noise of our own."

As they walked into their room, Dom pulled Jeannette tight against his hard body and kissed her, running one hand up her back to cradle her head and the other down to grip her butt and pull her tight against him. As she felt his hardness pressing against her she moaned and gasped into the kiss. As they broke for air they both smiled and started pulling at each others clothes, trying to reach more bare skin. Jeannette was first to uncover Dom’s chest, pulling his shirt off over his head and running her hands across his chest stopping to tweak a hard nipple. Next went her shirt and bra, followed by Dom latching his mouth around a large firm breast, nipping and sucking. Jeannette’s head arched back and she groaned loudly.

As they continued their exploration of each others bodies they worked towards the large brass bed. When they bumped against the side, Dom reached around to unfasten her pants and slide them off her hips, his hands ghosting across her soft skin. He gently lowered her onto the soft bed and removed his own pants, freeing his weeping erection, before joining her on the bed. They rolled towards each other and sank into a searing kiss. Jeannette’s hands roamed across Dom’s chest and down over his hard stomach, stopping to gently pull at the soft trail of hair she found there. While Jeannette was exploring, Dom was wandering across her body, gently cupping her breasts, nipping and sucking at her flesh, and allowing his hands to roam across her smooth skin. His hands slid down her body, finally reaching the warm moistness between her legs. His hands cupped the soft mound before his fingers started to probe further into her core. He flicked his fingers across her swollen clit causing her to arch up into his touch. He delved deeper, gently pushing a long thick finger into her, all the time continuing to caress her body with his other hand and assaulting her neck and collarbones with his mouth.

"Oh, Gods, Dom. I can’t take much more. I need you so bad," Jeannette gasped.

Dom didn’t need any more prodding. He gently rolled her onto her back and slipped between her legs. As he pressed forward and rubbed his hard cock against her, he asked "Is this what you want, love?"

She didn’t answer, she just wrapped her legs around his back and arched up into him as she pressed her lips against his. As Jeannette pressed up into him, Dom started the slow slide into her. He couldn’t believe how hot and tight she felt. When he felt his balls rest against her ass, he had to stop to gain some control. He knew if he didn’t stop for a moment it would be over before they had started and he wanted this to last. After only a few moments Jeannette started to slowly grind against Dom, needing more. He thrust into her, pushing firmly in with each long stroke, Jeannette arching up to meet each thrust. As the tension and passion grew he pounded harder, pushing them both over the edge. Jeannette came first, arching almost off the bed and screaming Dom’s name. Her inner walls clamping down around him sent him over with her, groaning loudly and calling her name. As he started to come down, he gently rolled them over to the side, pulling from her spent body.

As they cuddled together, Jeannette asked, "You don’t think they heard us, do you?"

"I doubt it, they were pretty out of it when we came back in here," Dom answered.

In the other room, Sean murmured, "Did you hear that?"

"Yep," Viggo answered. "Sounds like someone else is a lot more relaxed tonight."

"Shhhhh, both of you. I’m trying to sleep," Orli whispered. And they all snuggled back in for the night.

~tbc~


	2. Two

Title: A Dark and Stormy Night (2/4)  
Author: Carol (Nverland)   
Rating: NC17/18+  
Pairing: Viggo/Sean B/Orli, Dom/OFC   
Disclaimer: I do not know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. It is fiction, not meant to harm anyone, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own warped little mind.  
Beta: This has been previously posted several places. Namarie was kind enough to rebeta for me.  
A/N: Dedicated to a very old and dear friend, and my first beta, Jeannette

 

Jeannette awoke early the next morning. Dom was sleeping peacefully on the pillow next to her, his arm across her waist. She gently moved his arm and got up, heading for a shower, and then downstairs for some juice and maybe something to eat. When she got to the kitchen, she found Orli cheerfully mixing something in a large bowl.

"Hey, Orlando. What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"Oh, morning, Jeannette. Sleep OK?" Orli asked sweetly. "I try to get up before the guys and get them a little something to eat. They're usually starved in the morning."

'Gee, I wonder why," Jeannette replied, grabbing a glass and getting some juice. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, just making something simple. I was wondering what you wanted to do today. I'd kinda thought about maybe riding, but some people might not really be up to that. So I thought maybe a jeep ride up the mountain and maybe swimming at the river. How does that sound to you?" Orli rambled.

"Yeah, I would understand about not riding today. But swimming sounds great. Except I didn't bring a suit with me," Jeannette answered.

"Don't worry about a suit. You can wear shorts, or whatever, or nothing if you want. We're the only ones around for miles up here. Not like anyone will be wandering along and finding us," Orli said. "And I saw you last night. I don't think the guys did, but I could see you and Dom at the door. Did we shock you?"

"Oh, Lord! I knew I shouldn't let him talk me into that. I'm so embarrassed. I'm so sorry. We should never have done that. But shocked, no, not really. You were so beautiful," she stammered, looking very pink in the cheeks.

"Oh, I didn't mean to embarrass you, it's OK, really. We never close the door. Kinda makes it a bit more exciting sometimes to know you might get caught," Orli said, going over to give her a quick hug.

Just about that time they heard a noise at the door and turned to see Viggo and Sean standing there, grinning at them, wearing nothing but faded jeans.

"You trying to steal our man away there, Jeannette?" Viggo teased.

Orli and Jeannette both smiled at the two men as they came closer. "We were just doing a little bonding and gossip, love. Jeannette was feeling a bit nervous about some things is all," Orli told him, breaking away from Jeannette to hug and kiss each man in turn. "Breakfast is almost ready, coffee is done if you want some," he said turning back to the stove.

Viggo and Sean both grabbed a cup and got their coffee before settling at the table to watch Orli flit around the kitchen.

"Maybe this would a good time to get Dom up," Jeannette said, heading towards their room.

When she got there, Dom was just stepping out of the shower with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. As he finished drying off and dressing, Jeannette explained the game plans for the day.

"Sounds like a good day. What say we catch something to eat and see what we need to do to get ready," Dom said, grabbing Jeannette's hand and heading for the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, they both stopped short, staring at the sight at the sink. Sean was standing slightly off to the side kissing Orli while his hands stroked across his chest, stopping to tug at a peaked nipple. Viggo was on his knees in front of Orli, his cock partway down his throat, his cheeks hollowed from sucking. The only sounds were the throaty moans coming out of Orli from the double assault. Suddenly Orli broke free from Sean's lips, throwing his head back and panting heavily. With a deep groan and shudder he came, shooting down Viggo's throat. Viggo milked him dry and stood, leaning forward and kissing Sean, who licked and cleaned all traces of Orli from Viggo's mouth. It was at this point that Dom cleared his throat, causing all three men to jump and look sheepish.

"Um, morning guys. Sorry to interrupt anything. Just came to get some coffee," Dom mumbled. Jeannette was standing there with her free hand over her mouth to hide her grin. She didn't want anyone to notice how much she had enjoyed the show.

Viggo and Sean stepped in front of Orli, letting him pull his cutoffs back up. "Sorry. We thought you were going to be awhile and got carried away there," Viggo mumbled.

"Yeah, just caught in the moment. You OK, Jeannette?" Sean asked.

Jeannette sniffed and stepped out of the kitchen. As Dom started to follow her, looking worried, Orli pushed past his men.

"It's OK, Dom. I'll take care of her," and he followed her into the living room. All three men just watched him as he hurried out of the room behind Jeannette.

"You OK?"

"I thought Dom was going to faint when he saw you," she gasped, falling into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah. Sorry again. But you're OK? So...let's go get you two fed and ready to go, yeah?"

"Yeah."

And they wandered arm-in-arm back into the kitchen, where they found the others sitting at the table eating and talking.

"Well, glad we didn't break up your breakfast, guys. Think you have any left for us?" Orli asked, plopping down at the table.

"Well, you were gone, we were hungry," Sean answered. "But we saved you some. After all, we have a lady with us, you know."

They all sat, ate, laughed and talked. When they were all done, Orli announced the plans for the day.

"We thought maybe a run out to the river and swimming sounded like the thing for today. So if I can get someone," and he looked at Sean, "to clean up the breakfast mess, while someone," and he looked at Viggo, "gets the jeep ready, then I can pack something for lunch. Dom, Jeannette, you two can get your stuff together."

"Why do I always get the bloody kitchen duty and Viggo always gets the car?"

"Because Viggo knows how to get the bloody car ready and you don't, love." And with that everyone wandered off to get their assigned tasks ready for the trip.

~tbc~


	3. Three

Title: A Dark and Stormy Night (3/4)   
Author: Carol (Nverland) and Alex (rangergirl0301)   
Rating: NC17/18+   
Pairing: Viggo/Sean B/Orli, Dom/OFC   
Disclaimer: I do not know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. It is fiction, not meant to harm anyone, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own warped little mind.   
Beta: The wonderful Namarie .

 

Dom and Jeannette headed upstairs to get ready. As they entered their room and closed the door, Dom pulled Jeannette against him. 

"Think they'd notice if we were gone a little bit and maybe caught up with them later?" 

"I doubt it," Jeannette grinned and nipped at Dom's lips. "You remember what you said--they're very in tune to each other's needs." Her fingers slipped down to his shorts and she gave them a tug, more than ready after what she saw in the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen, Viggo had headed off to the garage to get the jeep ready, Sean was at the sink, cleaning up, and Orli was rummaging through the fridge putting together a lunch basket for everyone. 

"Wonder what's taking Dom and Jeannette so long," Orli said, watching Sean's bum as he shuffled around cleaning. 

Sean threw a glance over his shoulder at the younger man, grinning teasingly and sticking his arse out just a bit further. 

"Lad, I saw the look in Jeannette's eyes. That lass is more horny than you are, a feat I didn't think was possible. We won't be seeing them for at least a little bit. And you'd better be packin' some of that good beer and not the watered down shite that Vig sometimes has lyin' around." 

Just then, Viggo walked into the house, wiping his greasy hands on an old towel. 

"Did I hear my name and beer?" he asked, stopping to kiss Sean before scrubbing his hands in the sink. "Thought I heard something about Orli and horny again, too." 

"Just pickin' on the lad. You're much too nice to him when I'm not here. Gives him a big head, you know." 

He chuckled, pressing another kiss to Viggo's lips, then to his neck while his hands were busy in the sink, sucking gently at an already red mark left over from the night before. 

"Hey, none of that without me," Orli pouted, as he snuggled up against both men. 

Just then Dom and Jeannette showed up in the doorway. Dom cleared his throat, trying to get their attention. 

"Um, guys? We going to the river, or watching you go at it in the kitchen again?" 

"I think going at it sounds like a good idea, personally, but I guess we'd be bad hosts if we did." Sean pecked Orli on the lips, then gently pushed both men away. 

"Plenty of time for that later, boys," Jeannette quipped playfully, stepping away from Dom and grabbing up the basket Orli had packed. "Let’s go!" 

Giving both men one last quick peck, Orli grabbed Jeannette's arm and headed out the garage door, teasing her as they went about taking so long getting back downstairs. 

When they got to the jeep, Viggo directed Jeannette to sit up front with him, and the other three in the back. 

Orli grumbled, "How come you always get to drive?" 

"Because I don't get us lost, or nearly killed, love," Viggo smiled back at him. "Now hop in back, and keep your hands to yourself," he added, crawling behind the wheel and starting the jeep. 

"You know you can't drive this ancient thing. It only obeys Vig," Sean murmured in his ear, his breath tickling Orli's skin as he, Orli, and Dom packed themselves into the back like sardines in a can. He chuckled as Viggo cleared his throat up front. "My hands are to meself. They're resting firmly in my lap." 

"I wasn't too worried about you, Sean. But 'other people' aren't always good boys." 

Viggo backed out of the garage and headed off on what almost looked like a cattle path through the woods. He'd check the mirror every so often and have to remind Orli to put his hands back in his own lap, but other than that, it was a chatty, fun drive up the mountain. 

Finally, coming to a wide bare spot at the top of another small hill, Viggo stopped the jeep. 

"Well, we're here. River is at the bottom of the hill," he said as he hopped out. 

Orli crawled into the front and kissed Viggo quickly, before grabbing the pile of towels and taking off at a run for the beach below. 

Sean chuckled, watching as Dom and his girlfriend followed quickly behind. "Ah, the joys of youth." He turned his head towards the packed jeep and sighed. "And the problems of the old, left to pick up after the young ones." 

Viggo looked up from gathering things and smiled. "True, but would you want him any other way? Not that I think he's going to be much different when he's our age."

Viggo leaned over and gave Sean a soft kiss, then the two men gathered the basket and blankets, and followed the others down to the river banks. 

Dom grinned at the two men when they appeared at the banks, already waist-deep in sun-warmed water and being splashed by Jeannette. "Took you two long enough! Drop that stuff and get in here. It's gorgeous!" 

Sean and Viggo looked at each other, grinning. Dropping their load under a tree, they stripped off their shirts and shorts and made a run for the water. Jeannette and Dom watched, amused, as they dove in and headed towards some rocks on the other side of the river, where they could see Orli pulling himself up out of the water.

Sean grinned and jostled Viggo with his strong body, slicing through the water easily next to him. "I bet I can reach the scamp first!" 

They had stopped, treading water midway, while they talked. 

"Okay! You're on," Viggo smiled, "First one there gets to top," and he took off towards the rocks, leaving Sean to try and catch up. 

Sean laughed and dove under, kicking his legs hard and trying to grab at Viggo's to slow him down, hearing Orli's amused shouts of laughter, and something about the two of them having heart attacks.   
Oh, he'd give him a heart attack, he thought with a grin, putting on an extra boost of speed. 

Both men reaching the outcrop at the same time, Orli laughed, pulling them up one at a time. 

"So, what was the bet? Who gets me first?" 

"I'd say we both get you, right after I catch me breath," Sean panted out, squinting up at him. "Now the real question should be where do we get you?" 

Viggo looked over the back of the rocks, noticing a shallower area and rock ledge. 

"Down there," he said. "And I've got a real good idea what we're going to do." 

Standing up, he shoved Orli into the river and dove off behind him, coming up with an arm full of young man, their mouths pressed together. Sean laughed and followed him into the river. 

Orli held onto Viggo's neck tightly, kissing him deeply as the water swirled around them, feeling Sean press a kiss to his shoulder as he swam by. 

"Well come on then! I want my prize!" the older Brit laughed, tugging gently on Orli's wet locks, who quickly turned his head away from Vig's and snapped playfully at Sean's fingers with his teeth. 

Sean grasped Orli's chin, pulling their faces together and fucking his mouth with his tongue like he hoped to do with the rest of his body very soon. Breaking apart for want of air, Sean smiled over Orli's shoulder at Viggo, who reached to pull him closer and kissed him deeply. 

Orli watched the two men kiss, his mouth going dry at the beauty of it as he slowly moved away to the ledge, paddling backwards, never taking his eyes off of the two men. As they kissed, he slowly stripped off his shorts, wanting to give them his own show once they parted. 

As Sean and Viggo pulled apart, they looked around to find Orli, finding him sitting on the ledge stroking himself slowly, a broad grin on his face. 

"Looks like he's starting without us again, Vig." 

"So it does, Sean. What say we catch up with him? I'm feeling a little hungry, like I could use an Orli sandwich." 

"You always did make such terrible puns," Sean laughed, splashing water in Viggo's direction before swimming the few strokes to get to the cheeky young man. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" 

Orli looked down at his hard shaft, then back up at the smirking Sean. 

"All day sucker? Want a lick?" 

Sean grinned at Orli, then dropped his head and swallowed the hard shaft to the root, swallowing around the head. 

Sean wasn't sure what was louder, Orli's gasp or Viggo's moan at the sinful image the two men were presenting. It wasn't long before he felt long fingers pulling at his own shorts, and he grinned around the hard cock in his mouth, spreading his legs apart while letting Viggo pull down the fabric until his erection sprung free. 

Orli watched with hooded eyes as Viggo positioned himself behind Sean. He could tell from the stutter in Sean's rhythm that Viggo had just pressed a finger, or two, inside Sean's body. 

Viggo chuckled at the noise that came from Sean's throat, almost indignant sounding, and he ran a gentle hand down the man's spine. "I know, I know...I said Orli sandwich. But you're so...open...for me...you want it..." 

Sean groaned as Viggo's voice got lower and more heady with each word, his cock throbbing and his mouth working even harder on Orli's shaft, pride forgotten, just wanting both Viggo and Orli in him, in any way they fit. 

Viggo pulled his fingers from Sean's clenching hole, rapidly slipping his own shorts down and pressing into the tight opening, a deep moan escaping his throat as he steadied himself. Pulling back slightly, he pressed back inside, starting a steady rhythm in and out, which pushed Sean harder onto Orli, sucking with all he had. 

Orli cursed out loud, his body arching as Sean sucked so hard on him, his fingers entangling tightly in the elder Brit's hair. 

As the three men worked towards completion, they didn't notice the two faces peering over the top of the rock, watching them. 

"Fuck, that's so hot," Jeannette whispered, shivering as she felt Dom's fingers skim up her body through her wet clothes. 

"They really are," he murmured back, slipping his hands slowly over the woman's body with teasing, light touches. 

Jeannette shuddered under the light caresses. 

"Think you might want to work off a bit of that tension? I don't think anything will disturb them right now," Dom murmured as he licked the edge of her ear. 

"Please..." she whimpered, feeling his teasing touches slip between her damp thighs, up her shorts, her legs spreading. 

Dom grinned and gently turned her head to the side, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and fingering her pussy as best he could through the damp jeans clinging to her. 

As Dom claimed Jeannette, Orli groaned loudly, filling Sean's mouth with hot fluid. Swallowing, then lapping at the softening shaft, he raised up a bit for better leverage, meeting Viggo's thrusts. Orli reached forward, grasping Sean's cock, tugging with a firm grip. Sean was the next to tumble over the edge and shot strands of white across Orli's fingers and into the churning water. Viggo followed immediately, filling Sean. 

The three sedated, trembling bodies fell onto the rock shelf, wrapping and bending around each other. Viggo clutched Sean to his chest while the elder Brit gathered Orli close, kissing the youngest man's forehead, eyes and lips before closing his own lids and relaxing against Viggo. 

"Shit, I love you two," Orli murmured softly. 

"Mmmm, you too," the older men said together. 

As they rested there, catching their breath, they heard sounds coming from the top of the rock they were sitting on. 

"Sounds like someone was inspired," Orli giggled quietly. 

Viggo chuckled, stroking the younger man's hair. "Wouldn't you be, watching us?" 

"Now there's an idea..." Sean murmured, the bright sun warming his skin and making him feel drowsy. 

"What? Watching us?" 

"Aye...Me an' my ex use to do that sometimes...tape ourselves..." 

Viggo snorted and shook his head. "Oh hell no." 

"What? Something to keep us all occupied when we can't be together." 

Viggo opened his mouth to say something, but Orli cut him off with a loud rumble from his midsection. Both men looked at him and laughed. 

"Hey, it's not my fault. You guys worked up my appetite." 

Viggo pulled back from Sean and Orli, ducking into the stream to wash away the sweat that had gathered on his body. 

"Let's go try some of that lunch you made." 

The men grinned and pulled their shorts back on, then swam slowly back to their food, splashing and taunting each other playfully the whole way. 

By the time they got back to the beach and pulled out the food, Dom and his lover had reappeared, both looking quite flushed and satisfied. Sean chuckled and held out a plate to each of them. 

"I'm sure you both worked up an appetite while we were away," he winked, grinning as Dom mumbled something that sounded vaguely like a nasty name and quickly sat down. 

They spent the afternoon lazing about the bank, playing in the river, and just enjoying the company. But as the afternoon wore on, Viggo announced it was about time to head back to the house. 

Gathering up their scattered belongings, they made their way up the hill to the jeep. Giving Orli another warning to behave, they chattered and made their way back home. 

~tbc~


	4. Four

Title: A Dark and Stormy Night (4/4)  
Author: Carol (nverland) and Alex (rangergirl0301)  
Rating: NC17/18+  
Pairing: Viggo/Sean B/Orli, Dom/OFC   
Disclaimer: I do not know, nor own anyone depicted in this story. It is fiction, not meant to harm anyone, for entertainment only. It is a creation of my own warped little mind.  
Beta: The wonderful Namarie .  
A/N: Dedicated to a very old and dear friend, and my first beta, Jeannette

 

Once back home, they all piled out of the Jeep and the group was treated to a very frustrated Sean pressing an innocently protesting Orli against the side of the dirty vehicle, practically molesting the younger man until he was just as obviously aroused as Sean. The elder Brit smirked, winked, and then was gone inside the house before Orli could blink. 

"Oh no; you're not disappearing before the car's unpacked," Viggo grinned, grabbing Orli's arm and yanking him back as he tried to chase after his lover. "Now get to work." 

Grumbling about wanting things made up to him for all this work, Orli helped clear things out of the Jeep and carried them inside. 

Entering the kitchen, they found Sean throwing together a salad for dinner. 

"I thought maybe just something light, after the long day." 

"Good idea," Jeannette said, heading over to see if she could help. 

It didn't take long for the dinner to be made and the gang to devour it, and soon they were all sprawled in the living room, watching some terrible horror film Orli had picked up somewhere along the way. He laid with his head in Viggo's lap on the couch, while Sean sat at the end, occasionally tickling the younger man's feet in retaliation for making them watch the movie. Dom and Jeannette lay on the floor, her head on Dom's stomach. 

Jeannette glanced up and watched as Viggo leaned down and kissed Orli gently, stroking the man's hair. She noticed that Sean's left hand had disappeared, and that it appeared to be underneath Orli, who was obviously trying not to squirm. She watched for a few more minutes, then quietly stood. She tugged Dom to his feet and dragged him from the room, the three lovers oblivious. 

Orli shifted, trying to reach Viggo's mouth better, while not losing contact with Sean's hand. 

"Someone's needy..." Viggo purred, watching Orli's jeans tent before his eyes as Sean, who had slipped his hand down the loose waistband, manipulated the willing hole his fingers had found. 

Sean looked up at Viggo with lust-darkened eyes. 

"He's not the only one. Can we move this upstairs, where we have more room and lube?" 

"I guess we should. We have guests, and I'm not sure what more this old couch can take." 

Orli reluctantly rolled off the couch and away from his lovers' attention, moving slowly up the stairs and stripping off seductively as he went. 

The two older men stood at the bottom, watching Orli's swinging bottom as he climbed. Stopping at almost the top, he turned to look back down at them, his hand rubbing at the bulge in his pants. 

"You coming? Or am I going to have to find ways to take care of this myself?" 

Grinning, Viggo bounced up the stairs, Sean hot on his heels.

Once in their room, Orli stripped all the way and was tackled onto the mattress by a laughing Viggo, Sean soon piling on top as well, their clothes scratching pleasantly on Orli's bare skin, mouths licking and worshipping. 

Pulling away panting, Orli pulled at any clothing he could reach. 

"Off, now. I want to feel you two." 

Sean stepped up first, stripping off his clothes while Viggo teased at Orli's nipples, pinching and tugging lightly. As soon as Sean was back on the bed, Viggo stood to remove his own clothing. He watched as Sean licked a stripe up the side of Orli's neck then bit down, drawing a large sigh from the young man. 

"You two could kill a man...but he'd die damn happy..." 

Sean grinned and sucked on the spot under his mouth, moving over a bit as the bed dipped with Viggo's weight. 

Viggo reached across Orli, his hand skimming down Sean's lean body while he leaned in to suck at Orli's perky nipples. 

"Please...don't tease me, guys, you know I can't...Oh hell..." Orli squirmed, struggling to press his needy cock into anything. 

Viggo's eyes met Sean over their lover's body, a message seeming to pass between the two of them. The lust grew in Sean's eyes and he quickly reached for the lube.

Rolling onto his back, Viggo pulled Orli with him, letting the young man's legs splay out across Viggo's hips. He ran his hands up and down the smooth back, while he plundered Orli's mouth, keeping him occupied while Sean knelt next to them, spreading cool gel on his fingers. 

Orli whimpered and tried to grind down against Viggo's body, but Viggo's firm hands on his hips prevented it. He jumped as he felt Sean's fingers at his hole but relaxed easily, spreading himself eagerly. 

Viggo slid from Orli's mouth to nibble at his ear, then down his long neck, sucking and nipping as he went. 

Sean slipped a second finger into Orli’s opening, brushing against the little knot of nerves as he stretched carefully. As Orli pushed back onto Sean's fingers, he added a third, working to loosen things as much as possible. 

"Sean...I'm not some...damn virgin...you know I don't need that much..." Orli complained, arching his body. 

"Hush, boy, no talking back to your betters." 

"Let us have our fun, baby. We'll make sure you're happy real soon," Viggo murmured against Orli’s throat. 

Orli whimpered but quieted, knowing his lovers were rather imaginative and that he would probably like whatever they wanted to do to him. He gasped when he felt Sean stretch him so wide, then moaned as he was guided onto Viggo's cock. 

Trying to rush things, wanting to feel every inch of Viggo, Orli pressed down, only to find himself being held back by Sean. 

"Easy, love. Let us take care of you," Sean whispered in Orli's ear. 

Orli slowed for a moment, until what Sean said began to sink in. 

"U-" But he was cut off by another one of Viggo's ferocious kisses, his eyes going wide as he felt the blunt head of Sean's cock bump against his stretched ring. 

Orli whimpered as he felt himself being stretched beyond anything he'd ever tried before. Viggo was also having trouble keeping still; the feel of Sean pressing inside the already tight passage with him, against him, was driving him crazy. 

"God..." Sean moaned, feeling Viggo's cock rubbing against his own, feeling Orli's tight heat surrounding him, it was all almost too much. He felt like he couldn't bear to press forward and yet he didn't want to pull out. So he kept going slowly, gasping for air as the pleasure got more intense. 

Sean fully seated, the three men held still, waiting for Orli to be relaxed enough for them to all move. 

After what felt like an eternity, and both men’s cocks twitching with anticipation, Orli shifted, urging them to move. 

Sean moaned softly, closing his eyes and wrapping an arm around Viggo's hip. "Ready?" he asked, gasping hard. 

Orli nodded, breathing shallowly. Viggo ran a soothing hand across his back, kissing at his neck, as the two men embedded in his body started to rock slowly, letting Orli get used to the feeling of being so filled. 

"Oh...hell...shit...." Orli moaned, his muscles trembling hard and his air coming out in a loud whoosh. "God...this is...so good..." 

All the other two men could do was moan an agreement, both trying to control the urge to thrust harder into the overly tight heat. 

"Please...I can take more," Orli finally rasped after a moment, bucking against them.

Taking a steadying breath, Viggo nodded and Sean picked up the pace, plunging into Orli and rubbing his shaft in tandem with Viggo's. 

Reaching between them, Viggo grasped Orli's dripping cock, tugging firmly. 

Orli threw his head back, hips bucking as a howl tore from his throat with that one tug, his cock shooting in orgasm, his passage becoming unbearably tight and causing both Sean and Viggo to orgasm as well. Their cries mingled with their younger lover as seed filled the tanned body to overflowing. 

Collapsing onto Viggo's chest, Sean lying against his back, Orli felt lightheaded and exhausted. 

Slowly the men withdrew themselves from Orli's hot and oozing passage, stroking his trembling body with gentle touches, using the last bit of their energy to soothe the young man before lying down with him between them. 

They kept him cocooned in the middle for a bit before Sean moved off the bed to get a warm cloth to clean them all up and some Advil for Orli, to help with any residual aches he might have. 

"Here, baby...take this," he said gently, slipping the Advil in the man's mouth and helping him to drink water. 

"Tired..." Orli whined once he swallowed, burying his face in Viggo's furry chest, who chuckled and stroked the man's curls. 

"Then sleep. We're not going anywhere." 

Crawling back onto the bed after dropping the soiled towels in the bathroom sink, Sean pulled the bedding over them. He and Viggo clasped hands across their younger lover’s back and drifted off, exhausted but happy. 

Jeannette breathed harshly from outside the door, her hand clasped so tightly around Dom's hand he swore it was going to break, but he understood why. Christ in Heaven! 

"Come on..." he whispered fervently, hard as iron and more then ready. “Let’s go back and make some noise of our own." 

Viggo smiled as he drifted off, hearing the soft click of the guest room door. By the time Dom and Jeannette were making their own passionate noises, the occupants of the main bedroom were fast asleep. 

The sun crept slowly up the next morning, but it was a very long while before anyone in the house stirred, no matter how brightly it shone or how cheery the day looked outside. No one was up to see it but the animals. 

Slowly the three men awoke, the two older still taking care of Orli. As Viggo drew a bath, Sean cradled him in his arms. 

"I won't break, you know." 

"We know, love, we just want to take care of you." 

"Silly old men..." Orli was smiling though, and there was no heat to his words. 

Sean kissed Orli's smiling lips before bundling him up and carrying him into the bathroom, settling him in the deep tub filled with hot bubbly water. 

While Sean fussed over Orli, Viggo headed for the kitchen to start coffee and food. Dom and Jeannette would be leaving this morning to head back to LA, and he wanted everyone cared for before they left. 

Viggo was left alone in the kitchen almost all through the making of breakfast, until finally a sleepy-looking Dom shuffled through the door, the smell of coffee, eggs, and bacon--but especially the coffee--drawing him from his bed. 

"You three...are amazing," he commented dryly, sitting down at the table. 

Viggo smirked, turning from the counter with a mug of hot coffee, setting it before Dom. 

"Enjoyed the show?" 

He was about to say more when everyone else came wandering in, the smells of breakfast drawing them all in. 

Dom chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her onto his lap and feeding her bits of his breakfast, ignoring the other men as Orli wrapped his own arms around Viggo's body and Sean kissed Viggo's lips lightly. 

A couple of hours later found Dom and Sean loading the last of his and Jeannette's bags into the back of the jeep. 

"This was good weekend, Viggo. Thank you," Jeannette leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It really was what we needed." 

"You both are welcome back any time, although hopefully next time you can get a bit more sleep." 

She laughed and shook her head. "I can sleep when I'm dead. This was perfect." 

Jeannette and Dom took turns hugging Viggo and Orli while Sean slipped behind the wheel and started the jeep. 

"I'll see you two lads soon, yea? Don't need to kiss ye or anything, right?" Sean grinned teasingly and Orli stuck his tongue out. 

"Just run along and don't crash that thing or hurt our friends." 

That night found Viggo, Sean and Orli sprawled naked across the sofa watching movies while in LA Dom was in the kitchen fixing dinner and Jeannette sat on the phone talking to her friend. 

"Carol, you're never going to believe where I've been all weekend....."

~end~


End file.
